How Finn met Bubblegum
by vhdc1234
Summary: The story of how PB met Finn. Absolutly 0 cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's P.O.V**

Hi. My name is Finn. Right now, I'm 8 years old. I live in the land of Ooo with my pal Jake. We just moved out of my adoptive-parents house to go look for adventure. Jake is a magic dog with steachy powers. So I ride him to any place we go. Our dad trained us to be rightous adventures and fight evil. Today, our adventure was to find a place to live. We were riding through the grasslands when we found an abandoned tree house. It was pretty a cool place. We fixed the outside for the night. Tomorrow we were going to fix the inside and bring our things from our old house in. I slept in my old sleeping bag that night. I woke up the next morning felling really hungry. I haven't eaten ever since we left. Unfortunetly, we forgot to pack food. "Jake, we're out of food." I yelled. Jake streached himself down the stairs. "Well then, I heard there's a Kingdom made of candy not to far from here. Let's go." he said. I shook my head. "No man. Every Kingdom we go to, people look at me funny and think I'm strange." I said. "Well, mabey it's because your the last human. That makes you special. Now come on, I'm hungry." he mumbled the last part. I hopped on Jake. We asked for directions to the Candy Kingdom. Turnes out, it was only a 5 minute walk. I told Jake to go in. I didn't want to have people look at me funny.

**Jake's P.O.V**

Finn told me to go in without him. I knew he wasn't going to change his mind, so why argue? The whole city was made of candy, even the people. The castle was huge. I knocked on the door and a teenage girl came out. "Hello. I'm Princess Bubblegum. What brings you to my Kingdom?" she asked. "Hi. I'm Jake. Me and my buddy, Finn, ran out of food and we came here to see if we can get some." I said. She smiled. She motioned for me to come in. This place was huge from the inside. "What kind of food would you like. I have food for cats, birds, dogs, goblins, and candy people. I give you the dog food, but what kind species is your friend?" she said. I knew Finn would be upset if I told her he was human. "I can't tell you. It's a secret. I promised Finn I would NOT tell a soul." She looked at me with her candy eyes. "Well, how am I suppose to give him food if I don't know what he eats?" she asked. She had a point. "But if I tell you, you will never belive me. You have to see him for yourself." I said. She rolled her eyes. "I've seen every species that exist. I'll belive you." she said. I shook my head. I told the smartes people in Ooo about Finn, but they just laughed at me. I led her outside. A few Candy People bowed at their princess. Outside the gates, Finn was playing with his sword that he got for his 6th birthday. He must have heard us because did a backflip and pointed his sword at us.

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

Jake led me outside to a boy handling a sword. He must have been Finn. Before I could say anything, he did a backflip and pointed his sword at us. I was shocked at this sudden threat. I put my hands up to say I surrender. "Finn, this is Princess Bubblegum. She said she'll give us food, but she needed to know what speacies you are. So, I came to show her." Jake said nervously. Finn looked at me, trying to hide his face. "Jake, I told you not to let anyone see me." He yelled. Jake shrugged. He looked so, different. I've never seen this king of species before. "Uhh, excuse me. What kind of species are you?" I asked. Finn mumbled something. "What?" I asked. This time, Jake answerd for him. "He's human. Last of his kind." Jake said. I was completely shocked. Never in all my years, have I seen a human. I thought all of them got killed by the mushroom war. If he was really human, that means there could have been survivers. "Well, what kind of food do you eat?" I asked remembering why I came. "Don't worry about it. I eat anything that Jake eats." Finn said. I nodded. They followed me inside. I gave Jake a bag of candy for dogs. And Finn regular candy. I asked them if we could hang out sometimes. We have been friends ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. YOU MIGHT THINK THAT THIS IS A RUMOR OR A CRULE JOKE WELL ITS NOT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO SIGN A PATITION SO OUR BELOVED FANFICTION CAN LIVE PLEASE SIGN THE PATITION SO WE CAN SAVE THIS WEBSITE**


End file.
